


fleeing, fleeting, feeling

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: The first time Katherine sees Camille, her lips are locked around a man's neck. His pulse is slowing, and Camille meets her eyes as it goes silent.





	

The first time Katherine sees Camille, her lips are locked around a man's neck. His pulse is slowing, and Camille meets her eyes as it goes silent. She carelessly lets the corpse fall, comes closer to Katherine, heels clicking on the marble loud.

“Darling, I didn't know Meliorn had other vampire friends?” 

And Katherine smiles, thinks, _this one_. 

It's not a new thought. Common enough before every great interest that could last. They always start the same- enthralling and untouched, with so much to discover. Elijah's words and Rebecca's fantasies, Pearl's hands and Lucy's blood, Damon's potential and Stefan's consumption. Katherine knows how the story unfolds. 

But then she looks at Camille again, and she thinks, _this one could run_. 

“Acquaintances,” she corrects, glad the seelie's favor will be possible. For him to owe her, oh the possibilities. She could live in the faerie realm, or finally have Klaus put down, or have her blood altered to be untraceable. Or perhaps she'd keep the owed favor tucked away, ready for the next emergency. 

“Any sentimental necessities? We're flying out of the country.” 

“No,” Camille answers, and Katherine likes her a little more. She does frown at the lack of ring though. 

“You don't have a daylight ring.” 

Camille rolls her eyes, “I don't have a Bennett witch on speed dial.” 

Katherine raises an eyebrow, she knows Camille isn't that young, can't imagine living in the dark for a few centuries. 

Camille huffs, “I had a tiff with Lucinda Bennett, I'm on a no ring list.” 

It comes back to Katherine then, the young upstart vampire in the states that had drained Lucinda's lover dry. The Bennetts swore to never make a ring for her or any of her descendents, and the rest of the vampire world took it as the warning it was. 

It's a lucky thing Lucy owes her. 

“Then we're going to California first,” Katherine declares. 

.

A compelled pilot and dozen of twenty-somethings later, and they're traveling across the states. Katherine's never been a fan of flying, it feels like empty hours when your enemies can pinpoint exactly where you may land, so drinking helps. On that note, she beckons for the redhead. 

“How can I please Miss Katherine?” the girl parrots, and Camille rolls her eyes. 

“Your arm dear,” Katherine says, ignoring the way Camille is watching her. 

The thick wrist is before her, and she sinks her fangs in, drinking until they hit a bit of turbulence. The girl falls into her lap, the combination of bumps and blood loss not doing her any favors. 

“There, there,” Katherine says, pushing her to the floor. “Such liberties,” she jokes to Camille, turning her head. 

“May I?” Camille asks, doesn't wait on an answer, sitting beside her and drinking from the redhead. 

Her heartbeat dies quickly, and Camille doesn't look even a smidge guilty. 

Katherine snaps her fingers, has one of the others move the body. “Do you plan on taking her place then?” she asks. 

Camille's eyes go wide for a split second, and Katherine's grin widens. 

“Danny,” she calls, and the tall one comes over. “Between us please.” 

They each get a wrist, and Katherine's mind wanders as she drinks. 

She doesn't usually go for fellow survivalists, they're more dangerous. There's a chance they'll leave her, and Katherine doesn't like that kind of ambiguity. But Camille is beauty edging on sin, dark blood on her lips and Katherine _wants_. 

Their snack dies, and Katherine reaches for Camille, a perfectly soft cheek beneath her fingertips. She wants to see all of Camille, all of her reactions and beauty. She kisses her, demanding and curious. 

Katherine can't remember the last time she wanted to bring another pleasure for its own sake, not to hurry her own orgasm or secure safe shelter. It feels decadent like blood and silk haven't for centuries, she wants to roll around in the feeling, in Camille. 

Camille doesn't ask before sinking her teeth into Katherine's neck, just wants and takes. The resemblance is uncanny, a far truer doppelganger than Elena could ever be. Katherine bites back, deeper, the intimacy first on her tongue. Bloodied lips meet and Katherine knows she's going to keep her.


End file.
